Animation Life 1
Animation Life'' ''is Arbiter 617's thirteenth animation project for Black Plasma Studios. It is an original story, following the BPS team as the rigs in their Blender animation program mysteriously come to life. Plot Steve wakes up on the default cube mesh in a new Blender project. He looks around, realizing he is trapped there. We then see a shot of the "BPS office" in the middle of a city. Inside, Arbiter 617 approaches his computer and sees a "Steve rig looking around the empty void. Arby moves the camera to get a closer look, and Steve smiles, reaching out to touch it. Arby does the same to his screen - and their cooperation begins there. Arby then goes through his files and imports the world. He then lights it up with a sky and adds in textures for the world. Steve jumps off the cube to go explore. He chose "World1.obj" & "sky_lightblue_adjusted.jpg". Arbiter spawns in other rigs (which come to life as well) to add mobs into the world. A cow, a pig & a squid. For that he chose "Minecraft_Mob_Rig.blend". By now, all the BPS animators are checking out what's going on. A bone drops down in front of Steve and he picks it up, just as a wolf is about to get it. Steve smiles down at the Wolf and bends down to pet it. Steve begins playing fetch with the Wolf when a second camera appears. Steve and the BPS animators start becoming confused. Steve turns to the camera that Arbiter is controlling. Suddenly, the sky grows dark and a bolt of lightning strikes. The Wolf returns with the bone, looking scared as it lets out a whimper. Steve looks to his side as three zombies suddenly spawn into the world. MrSamSmall pushes Arbiter aside and takes control for a second. Sam spawns a teacup for Steve to use for a weapon. Steve looks confused and the other animators just stare at Sam who takes a sip of his tea. They look a little annoyed while Sam nods yes. The three zombies start advancing towards Steve and Arbiter steps into action.He spawns in a shotgun with bones, light & muzzle flash effects. Steve shoots the zombies down. Another zombie is running at him from behind. Arbiter spawns in a diamond sword and Steve slashes the zombie. A skeleton shoots an arrow at Steve but Arbiter uses a stone brick to block the arrow. Steve turns to the camera and Arbiter winks at him. The skeleton prepares to fire another arrow while Steve is distracted. The Wolf tackles the skeleton. Steve, diamond sword in hand, jumps on two stone bricks before slashing at something. While chasing two zombies, the Wolf is cut off by an ender dragon landing in front of it. The ender dragon lets out a roar and the Wolf, unfazed, barks back. Arbiter makes the Wolf bigger than the dragon and the Wolf start fighting. Steve fighting the zombies and the Wolf fighting & spinning the dragon in his mouth can be seen. Steve makes quick work of the zombies and the Wolf bites the ender dragon's neck, killing it. Steve walks over to a river and looks at his reflection, seeing that his eyes are glowing white like Herobrine. A notification appears on Arbiter's computer screen saying that a virus has been detected. The BPS animators are startled by this. A lightning bolt zaps the Wolf shrinking it down to its normal size. Arbiter tries to save and quit but both options aren't available. Steve pulls out his shotgun and looks around. A lightning bolt hits the ground and a shadowy figure with glowing white eyes holding an iron sword appears (also known as Null). The BPS animators look panicked and Null charges at Steve. Null swings his sword at Steve who ducks under it. He then tries to slash Steve's neck but misses, Steve missing his shot as well. Null kicks Steve in the stomach making Steve fall on his back. Null tries to stab Steve and Steve rolls back, jumping off a block and landing behind Null. Null swings at Steve again. Steve blocks with his shotgun but it gets cut in half. Shocked, Steve doesn't have time to react as Null kicks him in the stomach hard, knocking him far back. Seeing Null walking towards him, Steve retrieves his diamond sword from a zombie's head and retreats into a nearby forest. Steve hides behind a tree as Null enters the forest. Steve prepares to fight Null once again as Null walks closer to the tree he's behind. The BPS animators look scared at the events unfolding in front of them. The Wolf who is in the forest as well, sees Steve and Null. The Wolf barks, making Null turn around and stab it, giving Steve time to run out from behind the tree and stab Null in the stomach. Null vanishes in black smoke. A notification pops up once again saying that the virus has been gone. The BPS animators begin to celebrate, but the celebration is quickly cut off when Steve looks at the Wolf. Steve drops his sword and falls to his knees picking up the Wolf's body. The Wolf looks up at Steve one last time before it dies. Steve is standing in front of the Wolf's grave, the bone on it. Sam and LittleThomasKid are seen sitting on the couch and RoANitrox has his back turned to the camera, all of them upset. Arbiter is seen walking down the hallway and calls someone. At a beach, Slamacow's phone starts ringing. Arbiter tells him something. A plane takes off which means that Slamacow is going over to the BPS office. He shows up with his laptop. Steve yanks his sword out of the ground and slings it on his back. Four more animators are seen heading to the BPS office (Blue Monkey, NinjaCharlieT, ElementAnimation, and Fredisaal). They all open their laptops and Steve is seen looking around on a cliff. The animators get to work. Slamacow spawns himself into the world and points things out on a map to Steve. ElementAnimation spawns & makes a helicopter out of villagers from "Villager News 1" for Steve to fly in. Next, Steve and NinjaCharlieT are seen fighting zombies in the desert. Steve and Blue Monkey swing on vines in the jungle like real monkeys. Fredisaal and Steve push through a blizzard. Then, a white square appears in front of Steve. A bunch of fish flies out of the square and it seems Derp is banging on the keyboard making it happen. Arbiter stops him and looks like he is saying "Come on, really?" Derp responds with a sheepish smile. Steve walks through the world with a determined look on his face. The animators are in a group and look prepared for something. Steve enters a volcanic-like room and Arbiter's camera looks around. All of the animators are seen gathered around the computer. A translucent cube is in the center of the platform Steve is walking on. As Steve walks closer, he grabs his sword. As Steve is looking at the cube, the second camera from before appears behind Arbiter's camera. The virus notification appears again. Steve's reflection changes as its eyes go white again. The reflection punches the glass and the cube shatters, knocking Steve back. It seems that Herobrine is seen standing there. Steve stands back up as Herobrine draws an iron sword. Steve takes out his diamond sword and runs towards Herobrine. Their swords clash and Herobrine kicks Steve in the stomach. Herobrine summons three stone bricks and throws them at Steve. Steve jumps over the first two blocks, using his sword to throw the last one back at Herobrine. Steve tries to stab Herobrine but fails and the two start fighting. Steve is kicked in the stomach again and Herobrine kicks him in the face to a lower platform. Steve's sword goes over the edge, leaving Steve defenseless. Or is he? Herobrine jumps down to Steve's platform and Steve pulls out a white square. Tons of fish fly out of it. Herobrine isn't fazed as he advances towards Steve. A pop up appears with a bar going higher as more fish appear. Everyone starts lagging until the system crashes entirely. The animators are shocked and Sam drops his teacup. The computer shuts off with a Windows Shut Down music. Steve wakes up in darkness. He looks around and nothing appears at first. Then, different program and website icons appear (Firefox, Google Chrome, YouTube, Minecraft & more) around him. In the center of it all, is the Windows icon. We see that Steve is floating in the computer's Operating System. There's a stone sword in front of Steve. He grabs it and travels through the weightless space of Arbiter's computer. He comes across one icon, Blender, the program in which he was created. He tries to touch it but the icon is surrounded by a force field placed by an antivirus program.. Steve sees an orange beam connecting the Windows icon to the Blender icon. Steve goes over to the beam and slices it in half with his sword. The Blender icon goes dark and Steve bounces off of it and goes over to the Windows icon. He grabs a new beam and goes back over to the Blender icon. He touches it and the screen is filled with a bright light. Arbiter is walking through the office. He's in front of his computer and suddenly looks up at it. Blender is open and there's a pop up asking if he would like to restore the last autosave. Arbiter restores the save and Steve and the Wolf are standing there. After the credits, Null is seen walking towards the translucent cube. He looks at his reflection and turns around. In the cube's reflection, Herobrine and Entity303 are seen. The screen goes black. Characters Main protagonists * Steve * Arbiter 617 Other protagonists * RoANitrox * MrSamSmall * LittleThomasKid * Slamacow * Blue Monkey * ElementAnimation * NinjaCharlieT * Fredisaal Antagonists * Null * Herobrine Virus * Entity303 (post-credits) * Zombies/skeletons/enderdragon Category:Minecraft Category:Animations Category:Arbiter 617